james potter and the return of a king
by lankyluke1996
Summary: harry potters eldest son james faces his first year at hogwarts, but an unknown enemy has discovered a ways to resurect on of the greatest wizards ever born


In a sleepy, suburban area known as Travellers Way, the local postman, Paul, is running through his morning route. Walking up each garden, delivering every, letter not knowing how they will effect whomever they are addressed to. As he nears the end of his shift he sees a familiar sight, Mrs Geinny Potter out on her morning run, Paul always looked forward to running into her, their brief interactions always made him feel better, although he knew she would hardly have time to talk, he still waved out to her, "Mrs Potter!" he shouted out. Ginny kept running, concentrating on her time, wondering when the letter that she and her husband had been looking forward to for almost eleven years would finaly arrive today, looking up from the pavement she saw who she hoped would bring the object of their desires, yanking out her headphones she waved out to greet him, "paul!" she shouted as she neared him, " im sorry i barely saw you, i've been trying to beat my time lately" she explained gasping for air.  
"dont worry about it Mrs Potter, i was jus calling you to say i have a letter for you, thought i might aswell give it to you in person if i saw you" he said smiling as he reached into his bag, fishing out a small brown envelope, held shut with a dark red wax seal, embossed with the letter H. taking it out he handed it to her, "oh my god... Paul thank you, Harry and i have been waiting for this for so long" she practicly scream while pulling him into a hug.  
"well I... I er", he stammered, slightly taken aback by her sudden joy at something so seemingly mundane, "I... its no problem Mrs Potter its my job, but how can you be sure this is the letter you've been waiting for?" he asked chuckleing, he had known mrs potter ever since she had moved to travellers way with her husband and eldest son james almost eight years ago, but had never seen her so excited before.  
"Im sorry Paul, and you could be right this might be just another electricity bill" she aggreed laughing with him, "but we've been waiting for this for so long, and i could never mistake one of these envelopes" she held it tight in her hands and she began to walk with him towards her house.  
"Ahh I understand Mrs, i myself have been waiting for chris's reply to my last letter, its been almost three weeks since i've heard from him. Ever since i sent him to his cousins he's hated me, so i know what its like waiting for something important, but something that you're not sure will come" he said smiling at her as his voice trailed off.  
"Paul im sure Chris doesnt hate you, but after what happened he needs time to recover, to move on and accept that things are different" Ginny said trying to compfort him, Paul had been so good to her and Harry over the last few years and she just hated seeing him like this, reaching out to stroke his shoulder as they reached her garden, she begged him, "Just give him some time Paul, and please try not to worry, when he's ready he'll reply i promise" She smiled up at him, 'god this must be hard for him' she thought 'first losing his wife and then having to give up his son'.  
"You always know what to say dont you?" he laughed reaching up to hold her hand, "but ok ill try, thank you Mrs Potter"  
she laughed to herself as he said this, "paul im not going to ask you again, call me genny", they both laughed almost eleven years since they had met and paul still called her by her formal name and they both knew this wouldn't change. As they were laughing Ginny felt the breeze pushing against the letter in her hand, "Paul i have to go and tell Harry that this has arrived" she said quietly holding it up before him, "but you know that you can stop by any time if you need to talk"  
"Its fine mrs.. ginny" she smiled at him as he corrected himself, "and i might just take you up on that sometime" he smiled at her and he began began to walk off with a smile on his face as always leaving Ginny to turn and practicly run up to her front door, fumble with the lock and burst through the threshold to find her husband, Harry, standing in the hallway with anticipation written all over his face, bouncing from foot to foot.  
"Well? has it come?" he pleaded with her, Harry had been waiting for this letter for just over eleven years, ever since their first child was born, james.  
she held it out in front of her, "yes!" she laughed as jumped towards her husband, Harry reached out for his wife and held her, after eleven years and four of the longest weeks of his life he finaly knew if his son would be allowed to live out his dream, "JAMES!" they screamed in union as footsteps blared, doors slammed and they heard James running down the stairs, followed by his brother Albus, "has it come?!" he asked, looking wide eyed at both of his parents. "yes, your mother just got it off of the postman" Harry said as his son smiled up at him, jumping up with excitment as he handed the letter to him. "go on, we're all excited dont forget" Harry smiled as James tore open the letter, scanning the page until he read out the final line to his parents, "we are proud to inform you, oh my god im in!"he screamed as his mother hugged him, his father laughed and albus stood jumping on the spot. "so when do i leave?" james asked his father, excited to finaly using magic like a real wizard.

"well we have to get you down to london for the second of september, so just over a week!?" Harry questioned himself as he said this, hogwarts couldn't really expect them to be able to get all of James' suplies, and get hm on the train by 9.45 coudl they? He would have to call Ron, his mother knew eveything there was to know about hogwarts, after sending seven children to hogwarts Mrs Weasley knew more than some teachers about hogwarts, but that would have to wait. No doubt James would want to visit Diagon alley as soon as possible no matter when he needed to be at Kings Cross. "ok i'll call you's grandmother on the way and ask her, she always knows" he told james while chuckleing,

"On the way to where? oh my god do i get to go now?" James asked excitedly

"No no, we need to get your supplies for lessons, the list will be in the envilope so dont forget it, i need to get your sister ready", faceing to face Ginny and Albus, "we'll go in about half an hour so everyone in the car by then" he told them, giving Ginny an excited look, Harry always loved visiting diagon alley, ever since his first time over two decades ago.  
================================================================================================

this is like my second attempt at any kind of story, any kinda of review is welcome positive or negative, this is obviously going to be an ongoing story due to the ending :P im sorry about the grammar if its bad i dont really know much about it :P 


End file.
